


Being Happy With You

by gunchaann



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道 祖师 | Mo Dao Zu Shi | Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunchaann/pseuds/gunchaann
Summary: Pada malam Qing Ming Jie yang diiringi oleh hujan deras, Jiang Cheng kembali bertemu dengan Wei Wuxian setelah sekian lama sejak kematian Kakaknya. Perasaan benci yang selama ini Jiang Cheng rasakan adalah kehilangan terbesar orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Salah satunya adalah kepergian Wei Wuxian dari sisinya.





	1. Chapter 1

.....

Di suatu malam yang gelap berselimut awan pekat, hujan deras turun menyirami Lianhua Wu. Kapal yang bersandar berguncang keras akibat gelombang air yang menghantam hingga ke dermaga, bunga Teratai bersembunyi di balik kelopak kemerahan mereka dari kilatan tajam menggelegar di langit malam.

Orang-orang berseragam ungu dengan symbol sembilan kelopak bunga Teratai berlarian menarik tirai-tirai jendela, menghalang tetesan hujan yang menerobos masuk dari balik celah. Lampion kertas dinyalakan, api kecil dari tungku kayu dikobarkan, menyebarkan kehangatan di antara hawa dingin membelai kulit mereka.

Mereka berkumpul di Aula Yunmeng Jiang bersama-sama membaca kitab dari balik bayang-bayang lentera.

Jin Ling sedang mengunjungi kediaman Pamannya di Lianhua Wu, ia meringis pelan ketika mendengar suara angin kencang bertiup mengetuk jendela. Ia hampir saja terjebak dalam badai jika kapal yang ia tumpangi terlambat berlabuh setengah schinen saja.

"Oh! Kemana Paman, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?" Jin Ling tiba-tiba bertanya pada salah satu murid Yunmeng Jiang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Murid itu menenggelamkan hampir seluruh wajahnya di dalam kitab ketika menoleh pada Jin Ling, cahaya pada lentera merah di atas meja membuat wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Hari ini adalah Qing Ming Jie, jadi aku rasa Jiang Zhongzu sedang berada di makam leluhur." 

"Ah!" seru Jin Ling tiba-tiba teringat, wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Apa kau juga akan pergi ke makam leluhur?" tanya murid berbadan lebih kecil dari Jin Ling ketika melihat keponakan dari Ketua mereka berdiri dari tempatnya.

Sedikit ragu Jin Ling kemudian menjawab. "Mungkin, aku akan melihat-lihat sebentar,"

Murid itu menganggukkan kepala sebelum kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada kitab yang ia baca, Jin Ling hampir bergidik saat melihatnya. Apa pengelihatannya begitu buruk? Batinnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Aula. Ia berjalan ke arah timur, berlawanan dengan tempat Pamannya berada.

Setelah berhenti untuk membawa beberapa buah dan dupa yang ia ambil dari dapur, Jin Ling bergegas mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong kediaman Yunmeng Jiang yang dipenuhi cahaya dari lampion. 

Ia memeluk erat buah-buahan sambil membawanya di depan dadanya, tanpa sadar airmata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

.....

Pintu kayu dengan ukiran sederhana terlihat terbuka ketika petir menyambar hingga meninggalkan getaran ringan di permukaan tanah. Menara batu dengan tugu kecil di ukir membentuk beberapa nama tampak baru saja dibersihkan, buah-buahan manis dan makanan hangat tertata rapi, dupa menyala, dua cawan berisi arak beras diletakkan pada masing-masing tugu kecil.

Seseorang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan tugu batu, gerak tubuhnya sangat tenang tapi matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, Yi Guan Zhong adalah makam kosong yang dibangun tanpa jasad untuk mendiang kedua orang tuanya, mereka meninggal akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Klan Wen puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Jari lentik kemerahan mengambil cawan kecil miliknya, mengangkatnya tinggi ke depan sebelum meminumnya. "Ini untukmu Ayah, Ibu," ujarnya, matanya terpejam ketika meneguk satu cawan penuh arak.

"Hari ini adalah Festival Ceng Beng, kuharap juga Kakak akan bisa berada disini. Tapi hanya aku yang menemani kalian...." 

Satu teguk arak kembali memasuki tenggorokannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak protes karna aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal menarik selain menemani kalian minum," lanjutnya, suaranya serak.

Diluar hujan masih turun tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti, petir menggelegar bersama kilatan biru yang terang. 

Jiang Cheng beringsut ke samping, bersandar pada pilar merah di dalam makam dengan punggungnya menempel tegak. Salah satu kakinya ditekuk untuk menopang tangannya.

"Mungkin besok, aku akan pergi mengunjungi Kakak bersama Jin Ling," ujar Jiang Cheng dengan suara pelan.

Pada hari kelima dibulan keempat Jiang Cheng selalu pergi seorang diri ke makam leluhur untuk membersihkan dan melakukan sembahyang sambil membawa buah-buahan, beberapa makanan kesukaan Ayah dan Ibunya, karangan bunga dan juga arak. Ia akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam di dalam makam leluhur sebagai bentuk penghormatannya kepada mendiang orang tuanya.

Meski ia hanya seorang diri, namun ingatan-ingatan bersama kedua orang tuanya yang selalu ia simpan sudah cukup untuk menemaninya menghabiskan sepanjang malam yang dingin.

"Hujannya sangat deras, sepertinya ini akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Pavilliun jadi mungkin aku akan menemani kalian sampai besok di sini, apa kalian senang?" Jiang Cheng tersenyum dari balik bibirnya yang bergetar.

Malam itu, Jiang Cheng berbicara banyak kata-kata yang sederhana, menceritakan semua hal yang bisa ia ingat kepada mendiang orang tuanya. Ia berusaha keras menahan airmatanya yang hampir keluar, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menengadah ke atas. Dadanya terasa sesak.

.....

Payung tradisional berwarna merah dengan lukisan Bambu berdaun hijau tidak bisa menghalangi tubuh ramping dari derasnya air hujan, ujung jubah hitamnya hampir basah, sepatu boot hitamnya bahkan sudah tenggelam didalam genangan air, rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai menempel dibelakang punggung akibat air hujan membasahinya, namun meski begitu ia tidak berniat beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri tak bergeming di depan Kuil yang kedua pintunya terbuka lebar.

Udara dingin mengantarkan tubuh kecil itu bergetar, bibirnya terkatup rapat, manik abu-abu miliknya berkilat seperti es yang bening dimusim panas. Airmata mengalir dari kedua manik abu-abunya seperti dinginnya air hujan.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke depan, mengotori lantai batu dengan tetesan air dari sepatu boot'nya meninggalkan kecipak bunyi basah.

Meletakkan payung di depan Kuil, ia membungkuk sebelum melangkah masuk menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagi tanda kesopanan. Matanya sudah basah ketika melirik sosok Jiang Cheng sebentar namun tidak berniat menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan gerak halus ia mengambil beberapa dupa baru untuk kemudian membakarnya, badannya merendah, lututnya ditekuk memberi penghormatan sambil memegang dupa, menggerakannya beberapa kali sebelum meletakkannya di depan Altar makam.

"Berani sekali kau datang kesini, Wei Wuxian! Kupikir kau bukan lagi bagian dari Klan Jiang, jadi kau tidak punya hak berkeliaran disini terutama di makam Ayah dan Ibuku!" Wei Wuxian sudah mengakhiri penghormatannya pada kedua mendiang Jiang ketika ia mendengar nada sakartis keluar dari bibir Jiang Cheng, laki-laki itu kini menatapnya tajam.

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap makam batu di depannya dengan rasa penyesalan memenuhi hatinya, ingatan tentang kedua mendiang Jiang masih teringat jelas didalam kepalanya seolah itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. 

"Apa kau masih belum puas dengan kematian orang tuaku? Bahkan kau juga membuat Kakak meninggalkanku, membuat Jin Ling menjadi yatim piatu karena kehilangan orang tuanya!!!" Jiang Cheng berteriak hingga suaranya memenuhi Kuil.

Petir kembali menggelegar, cahaya kebiruan menerangi kuil yang temaram. Wei Wuxian menatap Jiang Cheng ragu-ragu. 

"Aku..." Wuxian hampir mengatakan sesuatu namun ucapannya teredam oleh suara hujan deras, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

Manik keunguan Jiang Cheng terpejam menahan emosi meluap di dadanya. Dulu ia sangat mengagumi Wei Wuxian yang telah membantunya membalaskan dendam pada Klan Wen dengan menghabisi mereka semua dalam satu malam. Waktu itu pikirannya terlalu naif, ia tidak peduli jika Wuxian menganut ilmu hitam atau apapun selama itu bisa membantunya membalas dendam dan mengembalikan Klan Jiang.

Katakanlah ia egois karena memang saat itu Jiang Cheng bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan dampak buruk apa yang Wei Wuxian dapatkan akibat menganut ilmu hitam, ia tidak pernah memikirkannya selama itu bisa menguntungkan dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Sampai malam itu, di bukit LuanZhang ia harus melihat mayat-mayat ganas yang dikendalikan Wuxian lepas kendali kemudian menyerang Kakaknya, tangan-tangan yang kotor dengan kuku tajam merobek dada kakaknya hingga menembus jantungnya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mendengarkan ucapan selamat tinggal karena Kakaknya tewas seketika.

Jiang Cheng mendengus dengan senyum mengejek. "Aku rasa kau masih belum puas dengan semua ini. Apa kau akan merasa lega jika semua keturunan Jiang habis tak bersisa? Biar kutebak, kau juga pasti berharap aku mati kan?" 

Tubuh kecil Wuxian tersentak, ia berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu Jiang Cheng, aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu semua!" jerit Wei Wuxian tertahan.

"Lalu apa? Kenyataaannya semua keluarga Jiang mati karena kau! Kau adalah sumber masalah! Jika saja Ayah tidak membawamu kemari! Jika saja kau tidak disini! Jika saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Ini semua tidak akan terjadi!" Jiang Cheng berteriak dalam setiap katanya.

Bibir Wuxian bergetar, giginya bergemelutuk menahan airmatanya. "Aku... Tidak..."

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dadanya sakit ia ingin menjerit membalas ucapan Jiang Cheng namun ia tidak bisa. Ucapan itu semua benar, jika saja ia menolak ajakan Paman Jiang, jika saja ia tidak tinggal disini. Jika saja, jika saja, ia tidak terlahir di dunia ini. Wuxian menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari pemikirannya. Ya itu benar, jika saja ia tidak terlahir di dunia ini.

Dikendalikan oleh rasa emosinya, Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba saja berbalik berniat meninggalkan kuil seolah ia telah menemukan jawaban atas semua rasa bersalah yang terpendam dihatinya selama ini. Ia berjalan cepat bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Jiang Cheng.

"Mau kemana kau?!!" suara Jiang Cheng terdengar sangat dingin, membekukan langkah kaki Wei Wuxian. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Jiang Cheng sudah menarik Zidian menjadi cambuk panjang dengan kilatan berwarna ungu terang. 

Wei Wuxian menahan nafasnya. "Aku akan pergi, aku berjanji akan menebus semua dosa yang sudah kulakukan," katanya kemudian.

"Pergi? Setelah semua yang terjadi? Berani sekali!" desis Jiang Cheng.

Tubuh Wuxian terlonjak kaget ketika petir menyambar tidak jauh dari makam leluhur meninggalkan getaran-getaran kecil memenuhi Kuil. Meski begitu ia masih diam tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Jiang Cheng mendekat ke arahnya.

Hanya dengan beberapa langkah kecil Jiang Cheng sudah ada di depan Wuxian, tinggi mereka hampir sama namun Wei Wuxian merasa dirinya sangat kecil dengan Jiang Cheng yang menatapnya dengan manik keunguan yang berkilat merah. Jiang Cheng marah.

"Maafkan aku," suara kecil Wuxian hampir hilang oleh air hujan yang berjatuhan.

Jiang Cheng mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau pikir semua akan selesai hanya dengan kata maaf?" 

"Tentu saja tidak!" Wuxian berseru, ia mendongak menatap langsung ke dalam mata Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jiang Cheng yang lembut membelai pipinya, tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas, ia membuang wajah ke samping. 

"Karena itulah aku akan menebus dosa-dosaku, aku akan pergi jauh dari sini. Meninggalkan mereka di bukit LuanZhang saat ini tidaklah buruk, dan aku juga tidak akan menggunakan ilmu hitam lagi. Aku akan berkeliling seperti apa yang orang tuaku lakukan dulu hingga akhir hidupku," lanjut Wuxian, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Beraninya kamu!!!" Jiang Cheng berteriak, ia melecutkan Zidian ke arah Wuxian dengan bunyi desisan setara dengan petir yang menyambar.

Wei Wuxian menutup matanya ketika mendengar bunyi BRAK keras dari arah belakang tubuhnya. 

Tak berapa lama ia merasakan lengannya ditarik dengan keras, Wuxian hampir tersandung ketika tubuhnya diseret oleh Jiang Cheng ke arah sudut kuil, kemudian dilempar hingga jatuh menabrak panggung batu setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang biasanya digunakan untuk meletakkan peti mati sebelum mayat dikremasi. 

"Aw!" keluh Wuxian ketika ia merasakan sakit dipunggungnya.

Ia hampir berteriak protes ketika melihat Jiang Cheng membuang Zidian ke samping, dari ekor matanya Wuxian bisa melihat salah satu pintu Kuil sudah ambruk. Kini ia tau darimana suara keras tadi berasal.

"Err, Jiang Cheng?" panggil Wuxian saat melihat Jiang Cheng hanya berdiri di depan panggung batu.

Wei Wuxian berusaha duduk dengan agak kesulitan akibat sakit pada punggungnya, ketika Jiang Cheng tiba-tiba menahan kedua pundaknya.

"Jiang Cheng, sakit!" rintih Wuxian, pegangan Jiang Cheng menyakitinya.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana!" Jiang Cheng menggeram, matanya berkilat.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku hanyalah sumber masalah, bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak disini! Lalu apa?!" ujar Wuxian, nadanya tercekat.

"Ya kau memang! Lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu!" ucapan Jiang Cheng semakin menyakiti perasaan Wuxian, semakin ia mendengarnya berulang kali, semakin luka di dalam dadanya terbuka sangat lebar. 

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan airmatanya mengalir dengan deras meski ia sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, pandangannya mulai kabur akibat genangan bening di kedua matanya. Wuxian merasa sangat malu karena menangis di depan Shidi'nya, ia ingin menutupi mata menggunakan lengannya namun Jiang Cheng menahan tubuhnya sangat keras, karena itu ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya hingga merah, namun rasa sakit pada bibirnya tidak mampu menghilangkan perih di dadanya. Semua kata-kata Jiang Cheng menusuk hingga ke dalam jantungnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa terdengar kecuali isakan kecil dari tangis Wuxian bersama derasnya air hujan yang turun.

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas panjang, ia menutup matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Wuxian. Sebelah tanganya menangkup pipi Wuxian kemudian memutarnya perlahan, ia bisa melihat wajah pucat dengan bibir merah telah basah oleh airmata. Jiang Cheng menyeka airmata dengan mengusap pipi Wei Wuxian hingga meninggalkan rona merah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jiang Cheng, nadanya berubah sangat lembut.

Wei Wuxian menggeleng, dalam isakannya ia berkata. "Tidak tau, aku tidak tau. Rasanya dadaku sakit dan aku ingin menangis, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!" teriak Wuxian tertahan, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang mengganjal didadanya.

"Jangan menangis. Berhentilah menangis," Jiang Cheng berusaha menghibur.

"Aku minta maaf, ini semua salahku! Jika saja waktu itu Paman tidak membawaku kemari, aku pasti tidak akan membuat masalah dan kau masih bisa memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak lahir di dunia ini, seharusnya aku mati dimakan Anjing!" Wuxian berteriak dalam isakannya.

Jiang Cheng terkejut mendengarnya, ia menarik Wuxian hingga mereka duduk di atas panggung batu. "Wei Wuxian! Apa yang kau katakan! Kau telah menentang kehendak langit dengan berkata seperti itu, berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

"Belajarlah untuk memahami ucapanmu sebelum kau mengutarakannya," lanjut Jiang Cheng, ia merasakan dadanya sangat berat.

"Tapi itu benar. Andai aku tidak hidup, Paman Jiang, Nyonya Yu dan Shijie pasti masih hidup, dan kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Aku aku-"

Jiang Cheng menghentikan rancauan Wuxian dengan mencium bibir laki-laki itu dalam ciuman yang basah, bibir kecil itu terasa dingin ketika ia melumatnya lembut, merasakan kehangatan yang sangat kontras dengan udara malam ini. 

"Uhmm," Wei Wuxian melenguh karena terkejut, ia memejamkan matanya, tangannya bergerak mencoba mendorong tubuh Jiang Cheng menjauh namun penolakannya menguap bersama kecupan manis yang Jiang Cheng berikan.

Setelah mencium Wuxian yang menyerah tanpa perlawanan Jiang Cheng melepaskan ciumannya, menangkup kedua pipi Wuxian yang memerah, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Apa kau belum puas sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Jiang Cheng bertanya dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Membuat Wei Wuxian semakin bingung, tanpa sadar ia mengenggam jari-jari Jiang Cheng yang ada pada kedua pipinya. "Jiang Cheng," lirihnya.

"Setelah kau membuat Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkanku, begitu juga dengan Kakakku. Lalu kemudian kau pun juga berniat pergi meninggalkanku?! Seberapa kejamnya dirimu, apa kau sudah tidak mempunyai hati karena ilmu bodohmu itu? Jawab aku Wei Wuxian!" suara Jiang Cheng terdengar penuh kesedihan yang mendalam.

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin menebus semua dosa-dosaku padamu," jawabnnya teguh.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah disini, disisiku! Jangan pergi kemana pun, jangan pernah!" Jiang Cheng memeluk tubuh ramping Wuxian, menenggelamkannnya ke dalam dada hingga Wuxian bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Jiang Cheng yang berdegup kencang.

"Tapi, kau bilang aku ini... Aku ini..."

Jiang Cheng memeluk Wuxian semakin erat, seolah berkata pada Wei Wuxian untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa, Wuxian balas memeluk Jiang Cheng, tubuh yang memeluknya terasa hangat dalam getaran kecil.

Di malam dingin bersama air hujan yang turun dengan deras, Jiang Cheng menghabiskan sepanjang malamnya bersama dengan Wei Wuxian dalam pelukannya. 

Dan dihari kelima pada bulan keempat, Jiang Cheng tidak lagi sendiri menemani Ayah dan Ibunya dihari Qing Ming Jie.

"Tinggalkan semuanya dan hiduplah bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu." bisik Jiang Cheng yang diiringi anggukan singkat dari Wuxian.

Dalam isak tangis dan derai airmata tidak mampu Wuxian tahan karena perasaan yang membuncah, Jiang Cheng mengubahnya menjadi erangan tanpa henti bersama ciuman yang dalam. Wei Wuxian melenguh tiap kali Jiang Cheng meninggalkan tanda merah pada tubuh atasnya yang polos, jubah luarnya sudah melorot ke samping memperlihatkan pundak kecilnya yang putih. 

Wuxian harus beberapa kali menarik rambut Jiang Cheng ketika laki-laki itu tidak berhenti menghisap kemerahan didadanya. 

"Ah! Jiang Cheng!"

Pekikan Wuxian dibungkam dengan sebuah lumatan kasar yang panjang, beberapa kali Jiang Cheng menggigit kecil bibir Wuxian hingga membuat laki-laki dibawahnya menjerit tertahan. 

Jiang Cheng melepaskan lumatannya ketika dua jarinya menembus lembut di dalam lubang Wuxian, ia bisa merasakan kemerahan di dada Wuxian bergerak naik turun saat jarinya berhenti bergerak. Sesuatu berdenyut diantara jarinya, membuat Jiang Cheng tanpa sadar menggeram pelan.

"Sakit," rintih Wuxian, matanya setengah terbuka dengan kepala yang terkulai ke samping. 

Wuxian meletakkan tangan kanan diatas kening ketika ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tangan lainnya menggenggam pergelangan Jiang Cheng untuk mencegahnya agar tidak bergerak namun tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

Perlahan Jiang Cheng menambahkan satu jari panjangnya ke dalam lubang Wuxian yang meresponnya secara alami, tubuhnya terlonjak dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Seruan tertahan yang sangat manis keluar dari bibirnya, Wuxian bahkan tidak bisa mengenali suara desahannya, itu terdengar sangat memalukan. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Nnhh, Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng, ahnn,"

Jiang Cheng mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya bergerak perlahan memperlebar lubang Wuxian, dengan gerakan pasti semakin lama jari-jarinya menembus semakin cepat. Wuxian mengerang kesakitan dan merancau tidak jelas, ia bergerak tidak nyaman seiring dengan jari Jiang Cheng bergerak dalam lubangnya. 

Bibir Wuxian dibungkam oleh tangan lain Jiang Cheng, ia memasukan dua jari di dalam mulut Wuxian membuatnya mengerang dalam kuluman kecil. Bibir Jiang Cheng bergerak menghisap kemerahan didada Wuxian sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya.

Meski hujan turun dengan bunyi berisik yang memuakkan, namun Jiang Cheng masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar desahan Wei Wuxian yang menggeliat di bawahnya ketika dirinya menembus dinding merah yang berkedut dengan miliknya. Menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua bersama tetesan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka seperti bermandikan air hujan yang bening. 

Jiang Cheng terus menumbuk tubuh Wuxian hingga tubuh di bawahnya menyerah untuk melawan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, kenikmatan yang Jiang Cheng berikan di dalam lubangnya membuat seluruh tubuh dan kakinya terasa lemas. Sambil memeluk leher Jiang Cheng yang telah menenggelamkan bibirnya diceruk leher meninggalkan bekas merah, Wuxian tidak henti-hentinya mengerang keras. 

"Ahn ahn Uhn, Jiang Cheng, lebih keras, mhn Ahn Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng," 

Jeritan kesakitan yang ia rasakan berubah menjadi rancauan yang memprovokasi Jiang Cheng. Bersama dengan turunnya hujan deras yang membasahi Lianhua Wu, Jiang Cheng tidak lagi merasakan kesepian dengan Wei Wuxian yang berada dalam pelukannya sambil berteriak memannggil namanya. 

Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng, lebih keras, lebih keras lagi. Cepat, ah Jiang Cheng, lebih cepat. Teriakan Wei Wuxian tidak berhenti hampir sepanjang malam bersama hembusan angin malam ditengah badai.

Malam itu, Qing Ming Jie menjadi sangat tidak terlupakan bagi Jiang Cheng.

.....

"Ugh," Wuxian mengerang ketika ia merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya, ia memutar tubuhnya ke samping kemudian mengucek matanya sebelum menguap kecil.

Suara yang sangat familiar dari seberang ranjang menyapanya. "Kenapa sudah bangun? Ini masih sangat pagi, tidurlah lagi," kata Jiang Cheng.

Ia sedang menata rambutnya di depan cermin agak sedikit kesusahan karena biasanya Jiang Cheng membiarkan pelayan yang menata rambutnya, tapi hari ini dia tidak ingin membangunkan Wuxian yang tidur sangat nyenyak hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa menata rambutnya.

Wei Wuxian menatap Jiang Cheng yang sudah berpakaian sangat rapi dengan jubah kebesarannya sebagai Ketua Klan, pandangannya masih tidak fokus akibat dirinya masih mengantuk. 

Namun tak berapa lama tiba-tiba ia terlonjak hingga duduk dengan panik, ia melihat pada tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan kain apapun sebelum mengeratkan selimut ungu cerah milik Jiang Cheng, aroma bunga Anggrek yang lembut merayap memenuhi hidungnya.

Melihat Wuxian bertingkah seperti itu membuat Jiang Cheng mendengus. "Kenapa kau seperti itu? Aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya semalam, tidak ada yang perlu kau tutupi lagi," katanya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Diam! Kau membuatku *tidak memiliki wajah!" seru Wuxian, ia menekuk kedua kakinya, bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Aku terkejut seseorang yang *tebal muka bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu," ejek Jiang Cheng, ia berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Wei Wuxian terlonjak ketika merasakan Jiang Cheng menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahya namun segera ia tahan. "Ja-jangan tarik!" Wei Wuxian merasa gugup.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melihatmu sebelum pergi, ayo buka!" paksa Jiang Cheng sambil menarik-narik selimut.

Jantung Wuxian berdegup semakin kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas, ia bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah. Namun ia masih tidak berniat untuk menjauhkan selimut dari wajahnya.

Jiang Cheng mendesah pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan pergi sebentar dan kembali sebelum makan pagi. Tidurlah lagi jika kau masih lelah, aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan untukmu setelah kau bangun,"

Ketika akan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, Jiang Cheng merasakan lengan jubahnya ditarik oleh Wuxian dari balik selimut. Tak lama ia melihat kedua manik abu-abu cerah mengintip dari ujung selimut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Wuxian hati-hati.

Karena tidak langsung menjawab, Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba merasa cemas. Kemudian tanpa sadar rasa curiga akibat cemburu memenuhi dadanya, bayangan Jiang Cheng yang akan pergi untuk menemui seorang gadis secara diam-diam di pagi buta seperti ini melintasi pikirannya.

Wei Wuxian mencengkeram baju Jiang Cheng semakin erat.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya ingin menemui seseorang sebentar. Jadilah anak baik dan tunggulah disini." kata Jiang Cheng sambil mengelus puncak kepala Wuxian pelan.

Seolah apa yang ia pikirkan akan menjadi kenyataan, Wuxian merasa tertohok ketika ia tahu Jiang Cheng akan menemui seseorang. Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menghentikan bayangan gadis-gadis cantik yang bergandengan dengan Jiang Cheng mulai berkeliaran di bayangannya.

Wuxian tidak tau harus melakukan apa kecuali terbengong, hingga ia tidak sadar ketika Jiang Cheng berpamitan dan mencium keningnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Seperti tubuh kosong yang telah ditinggalkan oleh roh'nya, Wuxian membeku ditempatnya.

.....

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Wei Wuxian berputar-putar di Pavilliun Timur, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia bergegas mengenakan zhongyi dan jubah luar secara acak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jiang Cheng. 

Meskipun Wei Wuxian sudah sangat mengenal kediaman Yunmeng Jiang, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menebak kemana Jiang Cheng akan pergi. Terlebih ia kehilangan jejak ketika Jiang Cheng berbelok ke arah persimpangan. Tempat ini tidak jauh dari kamar Jiang Cheng, hanya dipisahkan oleh satu lorong panjang dengan perempatan di ujung lorong.

"Kemana dia?" desah Wuxian cemas, ia berjalan mondar mandir di sepanjang lorong sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah ruangan yang kosong.

Merasakan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal bodoh, Wuxian mengacak surai hitamnya yang tergerai. Ia hampir mengumpat akibat frustasi. "Awas kau, Jiang Cheng!" 

Wei Wuxian memutar tubuhnya, ia berniat kembali ke kamar Jiang Cheng untuk menunggu laki-laki itu dan ia akan meminta penjelasan serinci mungkin nanti. 

Wei Wuxian merasa kecewa setelah apa yang dilakukan kepadanya, bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu mencampakannya dengan cepat. 

Setelah semalam mereka... Mereka...

"Aarrgghhh!!!" Wuxian tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah, bayangan tadi malam ketika dirinya melakukan pergumulam bersama Jiang Cheng berputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan betapa hebatnya apa yang terjadi semalam walau ia tidak ingat bagaimana semua itu berakhir. 

Wei Wuxian merasa gusar, bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di depan makam kedua mendiang Jiang, Wuxian merasa bahwa Nyonya Yu akan mengutuknya sepanjang hidup karena telah menodai anak lelaki satu-satunya.

Sambil berjalan menutupi wajahnya, Wei Wuxian merasa seperti mendengar suara seseorang dari kamar Jiang Yanli. Suara itu terdengar sangat jauh agak ragu, Wuxian mendekati kamar Jiang Yanli.

"Kau menangis semalaman disini lagi?" Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar suara Jiang Cheng dari depan pintu kamar.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Wuxian menempelkan telinga dan tubuhnya pada daun pintu yang tertutup. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara Jiang Cheng kembali berbicara.

"Seharusnya kau mencariku, pasti aku akan menemanimu! Kau pikir aku ini siapa?!"

Wajah Wuxian berubah masam, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa yang Jiang Cheng ajak bicara di dalam kamar Shijie'nya berdua saja saat hari masih gelap seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menangis," tangan Wuxian terkepal ketika mendengar nada lembut Jiang Cheng, ia merasakan jantungnya berdenyut aneh.

Tanpa sadar Wei Wuxian mendorong pintu kayu hingga terbuka, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah yang merah. Ia hampir berteriak ketika melihat Jiang Cheng sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, di depannya Jin Ling sedang memeluk Suihua pemberian Ayahnya, ia duduk di atas ranjang Jiang Yanli.

Melihat Wuxian yang tiba-tiba masuk, Jiang Cheng mengangkat alisnya bingung sedangkan Jin Ling membuang muka ke samping, matanya terlihat merah dan bengkak akibat menangis semalaman, hampir sama dengan milik Wuxian.

"Wuxian? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jiang Cheng dari tempatnya berdiri.

Merasa agak canggung, Wei Wuxian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum garing. "Mmm, ya... Itu... Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," 

"Bicara apa? Tunggulah dikamar, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi," kata Jiang Cheng.

"Mm, tapi, apa yang sedang kalian-"

Ucapan Wuxian berhenti ketika melihat Altar sederhana dengan dupa yang hampir habis terbakar di atas meja. Beberapa buah Jeruk dan Pesik merah ditata rapi. Sebuah lukisan cantik seorang wanita dalam bingkai kecil diletakkan di tengah Altar. Gambar Jiang Yanli.

Wuxian terpaku di tempatnya, ia menatap Altar mendiang Jiang Yanli dalam diam, tubuhnya membeku, ia bahkan lupa mengedipkan matanya memandang goresan tinta hitam yang melukis wajah Jiang Yanli dengan senyum lembutnya. Wuxian tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, ia kembali menangis menatap lukisan Shijie'nya sampai tubuh Jiang Cheng menghalangi pandangannya. Ia mendongak untuk menemukan Jiang Cheng menatapnya tanpa kata.

Wei Wuxian baru saja akan berbicara ketika tiba-tiba JinLing berdiri. "Hentikan airmata palsumu itu! Kau menangis seolah menyesali semuanya padahal kaulah orang yang telah membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku!" serunya membuat Wuxian membeku.

"Jin Ling!" Jiang Cheng meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa?! Paman mau membelanya? Hebat sekali, setelah semua yang kau ambil dariku, sekarang kau juga ingin mengambil pamanku?!!" Jin Ling telah diliputi kemarahan.

"Jin Ling, jaga ucapanmu!" teriak Jiang Cheng.

Jin Ling mendengus, ia mungkin takut pada Pamannya yang baginya adalah sosok yang keras. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya ketika melihat Wei Wuxian datang ke hadapannya setelah semua yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu.

"Meski dengan kematianmu, itu tidak akan cukup untuk menggantikan kepergian kedua orang tuaku!!!" Jin Ling berteriak dengan marah.

Jiang Cheng hampir membalas ketika Wuxian tiba-tiba saja berlari pergi meninggalkan kamar Jiang Yanli tanpa melihat ke belakang, Jiang Cheng merasa bimbang dan ragu, ia hendak berbicara dengan Jin Ling ketika langkah kakinya lebih cepat merespon lebih cepat dengan ia kemudian berlari mengejar Wuxian.

Di lorong yang sepi ia bisa melihat Wei Wuxian berlari sambil menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah lengannya, Jiang Cheng melebarkan kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat menyusul Wuxian. Ketika laki-laki itu akan berbelok, Jiang Cheng akhirnya bisa menangkapnya namun Wei Wuxian menolak untuk berhenti sehingga Jiang Cheng harus menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Wei Wuxian, berhenti!" Wei Wuxian menabrak dada Jiang Cheng ketika laki-laki itu menariknya dengan sangat keras, kemudian memeluknya.

Wei Wuxian berusaha lepas dengan memukul kemudian mendorong dada Jiang Cheng. "Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi!" cercahnya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, jangan tinggalkan aku!" kata Jiang Cheng, ia bisa mendengar Wuxian menangis pelan dalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berada disini, aku tidak bisa. Jin Ling benar, meski aku menebusnya dengan kematianku itu tidak akan bisa menggantikan semua yang telah aku ambil darinya. Aku berdosa, kau tidak seharusnya bersama denganku, Jiang Cheng. Kau akan lebih bahagia bersama yang lain karena aku tidak pantas untukmu," Wuxian menangis, lidahnya terasa keluh.

Jiang Cheng tidak ingin mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Wuxian. Ia mendorong Wuxian hingga tubuh kecil itu menabrak dinding kayu disekitar lorong, memerangkapnya. 

Manik ungu Jiang Cheng menatap Wuxian terluka. "Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan?"

Wei Wuxian tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Jiang Cheng dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Kau yakin kalau aku akan lebih bahagia dengan orang lain?" Wuxian menggeleng ketika Jiang Cheng bertanya.

"Apa kau pikir ada yang lebih pantas untukku selain kamu?" tanya Jiang Cheng, dan Wuxian menjawabnya lagi dengan gelengan.

Jiang Cheng menarik dagu Wuxian, membawa wajah itu agar menatapnya. "Kalau begitu jangan katakan lagi, karena kebahagianku adalah bersama denganmu,"

Wuxian mengangguk dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiang Cheng. 

Tak ingin menahannya, Wei Wuxian menyergap Jiang Cheng dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jiang Cheng kemudian mencium laki-laki itu. Melumat kembali bibir dengan rasa yang sama seperti malam itu. Jiang Cheng menyambutnya, memutar lidahnya memenuhi mulut hangat Wuxian berusaha menarik erangan yang sangat ia sukai.

Kedua tangan Jiang Cheng bergerak mengelus pinggang Wuxian untuk mengantarkan gertaran-gertaran halus yang menimbulkan sebuah hasrat ingin merasakan lebih. Jiang Cheng terus membalas serangan lumatan Wuxian yang semakin lama semakin liar, meski begitu pada akhirnya Wei Wuxian hanya bisa merasakan kakinya lemas oleh ciuman Jiang Cheng hingga ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya merosot kebawah dan hampir jatuh jika Jiang Cheng tidak menahan tubuhnya menggunakan pahanya.

"Jiang Cheng," panggil Wuxian dengan nada memohon yang sengaja ia buat sangat manja, seolah memberi tahu Jiang Cheng bahwa ia menginginkan lebih.

Tentu saja Jiang Cheng tidak akan bisa menolak sesuatu yang seperti ini. Ia kemudian menggendong Wuxian yang terus saja melumat bibirnya, kedua kaki Wuxian melingkar dipinggangnya menekan sesuatu hingga milik mereka bergesekan.

Wei Wuxian sedang menghisap leher Jiang Cheng ketika laki-laki itu sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia kemudian membalas dengan mengginggit puting Wuxian dari balik jubahnya sampai membuat laki-laki itu terlonjak dan hampir jatuh dari pelukan Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng menutup pintu kamarnya menggunakan kaki hingga menimbulkan berbunyi BRAK keras.

Matahari bahkan belum menampakkan sinarnya ketika disebuah kamar di Pavilliun Timur terdengar suara desahan-desahan yang menembus celah pintu. Beberapa burung terbang pergi meminggalkan sarang mereka seolah malu mendengar erangan manja yang mengalun dari balik dinding kayu.

Lorong panjang yang sepi memantulkan pekikan kenikmatan yang membuat telinga seorang pemuda cantik berkuncir Kuda berwarna merah cerah, wajahnya hampir senada dengan tanda *vermilion di dahinya. Ia baru saja akan pergi ke kamar Pamannya untuk meminta maaf karena sudah melampiaskan kemarahan masa lalu'nya pada Wei Wuxian ketika dirinya yang masih perawan harus ternodai dengan suara erangan Wuxian yang tidak ada hentinya berteriak seiring dengan deritan dari tempat tidur.

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU!!!"

Pada akhirnya Jin Ling harus menunggu hingga Matahari bersinar terang bersamaan dengan berkumpulnya para murid Sekte Yumeng Jiang yang secara rutin melalukan makan pagi bersama setiap pukul tujuh pagi. 

Dan dua jam berlalu dengan Jin Ling yang sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya pada makanan di atas mejanya, ia memakan makanannya dengan tidak berperiLanling Jin'an hanya untuk menunggu dua orang dewasa yang bergumul di atas ranjang.

THE END


	2. Qi Xi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF Spesial untuk ultah Ajiejie yang jatuh pada tanggal 12 Februari, sekaligus merayakan Valentine day.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA KAKAK
> 
> Dan Happy Valentine day

.....

Kediaman Yunmeng Jiang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Itu karena, setiap malam ketujuh pada bulan ketujuh Lianhua Wu akan memberikan kesempatan pada orang luar untuk berdoa di kuil mereka merayakan Qi Xi. Yang dipercaya pada malam itu, kumpulan gagak akan datang dan berkumpul membentuk sebuah jembatan.

Festival Qi Xi, akan dilaksanakan pada malam hari ketika bulan berada pada seperempat kepala. Tetapi, sudah banyak sekali gadis muda yang datang ke Lianhua Wu sejak sore tadi.

Para gadis muda itu berkumpul di ujung kuil sambil berlomba menunjukkan ketrampilan mereka dalam mengukir buah melon. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga membawa beberapa buah lain, bunga segar yang baru dipetik, teh dan juga bedak wajah sebagai persembahan kepada Niulang dan Zhinu. Mereka akan secara bergantian berdoa untuk mendapat berkah dari Dewi Zhinu. 

Tentu saja, untuk para gadis yang belum menikah, mereka akan selalu bedoa meminta diberkahi agar mendapatkan seorang suami yang baik, setia dan mencintainya.

Kehadiran para gadis tentu saja menarik perhatian para murid laki - laki Yunmeng Jiang. Tentu saja, itu karena sekte yang dipimpin oleh Jiang Fengmian tidak menerima perempuan sebagai murid mereka. Karena itulah, melihat para gadis yang berdandan sangat cantik sambil tersenyum malu tiap kali mereka melirik, membuat para murid laki - laki berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Hei, hei lihat! Gadis yang berbaju merah itu sangat manis. Bibirnya kecil. Kulitnya putih,"

"Aku lebih menyukai satu yang di sampingnya. Rambutnya panjang tergerai. Sangat menawan,"

"Kalian terlalu bersemangat, kawan. Coba lihat gadis yang baru saja selesai berdoa, dia terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa."

Keributan kecil terjadi di depan pintu kuil. Sekitar selusin murid laki - laki mencoba mengintip para gadis yang sedang berdoa. 

"Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa tahu nama mereka?" salah seorang murid paling pendek bergumam.

"Tentu saja, kau tinggal datang padanya lalu menanyakan namanya," murid itu terlonjak kaget hingga kepalanya menabrak dagu teman yang bertumpu di atasnya. 

Tidak hanya dia, tapi semua murid berbalik dan mendapati Wei Wuxian ikut melongokkan kepala di antara mereka sambil memeluk buah melon yang besar. "Da-dashi Xiong!!"

Wei Wuxian hanya tertawa renyah melihat Shidinya. "Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang - senang tanpaku ya?"

"Ti-tidak, kami hanya kebetulan lewat,"

"Ya, ya, hanya kebetulan lewat,"

Siapapun pasti akan tau bahwa mereka adalah pembohong yang buruk. Wilayah kuil terletak jauh dari tempat latihan. Berada di dalam pavilliun sebelah utara dekat dengan makam leluhur. 

Pavilliun utara sengaja dipisahkan jauh dari kediaman utama. Karena disini adalah tempat untuk berdoa, tentu saja tempatnya dibangun jauh dari kebisingan. 

Membuat alasan 'Kebetulan lewat' tentu saja membuat Wei Wuxian tertawa terpingkal - pingkal. 

"Kalian sungguh luar biasa!" serunya dalam tawa.

Wajah para Shidi sudah sangat merah mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian. Tentu saja Shi Xiong akan tahu kebohongan kecil yang mereka buat. Karenanya, senyum kaku mereka berikan sebagai balasan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menemukan gadis yang menarik?" Wei Wuxian sudah menggantikan tempat para murid saat bertanya. Ia mengintip ke dalam kuil, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Wow, yang satu disana itu mirip sekali dengan Lan Zhan!!" serunya kemudian.

"Lan Wangji? Dimana? Dimana?" hanya sebentar, Wei Wuxian sudah bisa membuat satu kerumunan kembali berdesakan.

Mereka menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja meletakkan sebuah kotak bedak dan bunga Krisan di atas altar sembahyangan. Kemudian, gadis itu berdoa dalam diam.

Seorang murid yang lebih tinggi menyenggol teman di sampingnya sambil berdecak. "Benar, benar. Dia mirip dengan Lan Wangji,"

"Apa Lan Wangji memiliki Adik perempuan?" jawab yang lain.

"Sepertinya tidak,"

Semua orang tampak berpikir karena melihat gadis itu sangat mirip dengan salah satu jade Lan. Rambutnya hitam panjang, setengahnya disanggul ke atas dengan jepitan bunga besar berwarna merah muda. Anak rambut dibiarkan tergerai mengelus pipi putihnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan tatapan dingin. Tanpa sengaja, gadis itu merasakan pandangan aneh dari orang - orang yang bergerombol di depan pintu.

"Woah, bahkan lirikan tajamnya sangat mirip dengan Lan Zhan," ujar Wei Wuxian dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau benar, Dashi Xiong. Mereka sangat mirip. Jika ada simbol awan biru pada gaun putihnya, aku yakin dia adalah jelmaan dari Lan Wangji yang menyusup kemari." yang lain mengangguk setuju. 

Mereka bahkan lupa tujuan awal kemari. Sekarang, mereka sangat penasaran pada gadis cantik disana.

"Kalian akan mati jika Lan Zhan mendengarnya," Wei Wuxian tertawa kencang hingga para gadis menoleh ke arah mereka berada.

"Kenapa kami? Kau yang pertama kali menemukannya. Kami hanya mengikutimu," sela murid lain. Ia bergidik.

Wei Wuxian mengerang protes. "Aku hanya mengatakan dia mirip Lan Zhan. Kalian bahkan menuduhnya menyusup!"

"Tapi, dia memang persis seperti Lan Wangji!"

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Merasakan bahwa mereka seperti sedang melakukan hal bodoh dengan memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Tak lama, mereka tertawa bersama menyadari kebodohan mereka.

Wei Wuxian menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. 

"Pantas saja murid yang sedang berlatih pedang di depan sana agak berkurang. Ternyata kalian sedang bermain - main disini?!"

Tubuh para murid mendadak kaku. Mereka bahkan tidak berani bergerak. Dengan gugup, mereka menoleh terpatah - patah ke asal suara. 

Seketika, jantung mereka seolah melompat keluar saat mendapati Nyonya Yu sudah berdiri dengan Zidian yang menyala - nyala di tangannya.

Nyonya Yu menepuk - nepuk Zidian ke atas telapak tangannya. "Katakan padaku! Kalian ingin aku mencambuk kalian atau menguliti kalian sampai mati?! Beraninya kalian meninggalkan latihan yang kuberikan tanpa ijin!!!"

"Ma-maafkan kami Nyonya Yu. Kami menyesal!" dengan segera para murid berlutut dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian tengah berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Wei Ying!"

"Ya, Nyonya Yu?" Wei Wuxian selalu reflek menjawab tiap kali namanya dipanggil.

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali. Jangan mengajari hal buruk pada murid - murid ku! Berhentilah membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain - bermain!" suara tinggi Nyonya Yu membuat Wei Wuxian terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan para murid semakin merendahkan tubuh mereka.

Wei Wuxian menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak-"

"Masih berani membantah?!! Kau bukan hanya meracuni A Cheng dengan kelakuan bodohmu dan sekarang kau juga mulai bernyali melibatkan mereka juga?!" melihat Zidian semakin berkilat, Wei Wuxian menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Aku sedang-"

"Apa?!!" Wei Wuxian meringis melihat tatapan tajam dari Nyonya Yu. Memutuskan untuk menelan kembali ucapannya.

Suara tawa lembut dari belakang punggung Nyonya Yu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seolah melihat malaikat yang turun dari kahyangan, manik para murid berbinar senang 'Shijie,' batin mereka menangis bahagia.

"A Niang, kau disini," Nyonya Yu menoleh menatap Anak perempuannya yang mematri senyum manis.

"Aku sedang mencari tikus - tikus bodoh yang melarikan diri dari latihan!" Jiang Yanli mengangguk kecil, ia melirik sekilas pada Shidinya.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Apa A Niang ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Ayah? Aku akan berdoa sebentar sebelum pergi ke dapur," Jiang Yanli membenarkan keranjang buah yang ia bawa.

Nyonya Yu mendengus kasar menatap Anaknya. "Tidak. Kalau dia lapar, dia akan mengambil makanannya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus repot - repot menyiapkan untuknya?! Lagipula ini adalah festival Qi Xi, berhentilah memikirkan urusan dapur!" 

Melihat gurat merah pada pipi Ibunya, Jiang Yanli hanya terkikik pelan. "Baiklah, jika A Niang berkata begitu," 

Setelahnya, manik ungu terang milik Jiang Yanli menemukan sosok Wei Wuxian berdiri dengan kepala menunduk tidak jauh dari pintu kuil, bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "A Xian? Apa kau sudah menunggu Kakak sejak tadi?"

"Oh, tidak, Jie jie. Aku baru saja sampai," sahut Wei Wuxian, bibirnya berusaha tersenyum. Nyonya Yu melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Kakak mendapatkan melon itu," Jiang Yanli melihat Adiknya mengangguk pelan.

Jiang Yanli kembali menatap Ibunya. "A Niang, apa aku bisa meminta waktumu sebentar untuk membantu mengukir melon dan menata persembahan?"

"Hm?! Kenapa aku-"

Dengan manja, Jiang Yanli menarik lengan jubah ibunya. "Ayolah A Niang. Aku tidak memiliki saudara perempuan lain untuk membantuku dan di dalam sana mereka sudah mempunyai kelompok mereka sendiri. Jika A Niang tidak keberatan, temanilah sebentar saja,"

Melihat anak perempuan satu - satunya merengek, wanita tegas seperti Nyonya Yu pun pasti akan luluh. Sambil mendesah pelan ia kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Kalian-"

"Ah, kalian bisa pergi makan malam lebih awal. Tolong katakan pada A Cheng agar membantu menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ayah. Kalian pergilah!" bukan hanya menyela ucapan Ibunya, Jiang Yanli sudah mendorong tubuh Nyonya Yu untuk memasuki kuil.

"A Li, apa yang kamu lakukan?! Aku belum selesai dengan mereka!!!" mencoba mengabaikan, Jiang Yanli terus saja mendorong tubuh Ibunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. A Niang bisa melakukannya nanti," sambil tersenyum manis Jiang Yanli melihat ke arah para murid yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebahagiaan terpancar mengelilingi tubuh mereka. "Kau juga kembalilah, A Xian. Sejak tadi A Cheng mencarimu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu mencarikan buah melon seharian ini, dan terima kasih."

Wei Wuxian menggeleng pelan sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah. Apapun untukmu, Jie jie." 

Dengan satu senyuman dari Jiang Yanli, Wei Wuxian bersama para murid lainnya segera meninggalkan kuil sebelum Nyonya Yu berubah pikiran dan menyeret mereka kembali. 

Berkat Nona Muda, sekarang mereka bisa lolos dari hukuman mengerikan. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Seandainya Jiang Yanli tidak datang, mereka bisa menduga bahwa Nyonya Yu akan membiarkan mereka berlutut di depan kuil dengan sangat memalukan disaksikan para gadis. Itu lebih menyakitkan ketimbang harus menerima beberapa cambukan pada tubuh mereka.

.....

 

Aula makan hampir penuh. Para murid mengambil mangkuk kosong untuk diri mereka sendiri. Menyendok kuah hangat yang masih mengepul dengan potongan daging di dalamnya.

Jiang Cheng baru saja memberikan satu mangkuk sup dan akar teratai kepada Ayahnya sebelum kembali ke meja. 

Ketika berbalik, pandangannya menyapu ke arah mejanya yang tidak lagi kosong. Alisnya mengkerut melihat Wei Wuxian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tampangnya terlihat kusut.

Jiang Cheng memutar tubuhnya. Bertanya pada salah satu murid yang tidak jauh darinya. "Ada apa dengannya?" ia bertanya sambil mengedikkan dagu.

"Itu..." murid itu ragu menjawab, jadi dia hanya tersenyum canggung.

Meski semua orang tahu benar bagaimana tabiat Nyonya besar. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang akan menyinggung secara terang - terangan. Terlebih lagi, Ketua sekte mereka berada satu ruangan. Kesopanan adalah hal utama dalan setiap sekte.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Jiang Cheng mengambil mangkuknya kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

"Kau hanya mengambil satu? Mana bagianku? kau tidak mengambilnya untuk ku? Betapa egoisnya, Tuan muda Jiang," meski samar, Jiang Cheng bisa mendengar nada mengejek pada rengekan Wei Wuxian.

"Semua orang disini mengambil bagiannya. Nampan pelayan masih penuh. Pergi, dan ambilah sendiri!" tentu saja Jiang Cheng membalasnya tidak ramah.

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, Wei Wuxian melengos ke arah lain. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan,"

"Apa kau ini anak kecil?!" Jiang Cheng tidak tahan, jadi dia berteriak.

Jiang Fengmian melirik dari balik sendoknya. "Ada apa, A Cheng? Kenapa kau berteriak?" matanya menyapu ke sisi lain, mendapati Wei Wuxian sudah duduk tegak dengan tergesa - gesa. "A Xian, kau tidak makan?" senyum hangat terukir di atas bibirnya.

"Ah! Makan... Makan... Tentu saja aku akan makan, paman. Aku sudah sangat lapar," dengan cengiran lebar, jarinya menarik mangkuk di atas meja. Setelah berdoa sebentar, Wei Wuxian mulai makan.

Kedutan jelas terlihat di permukaan dahi Jiang Cheng. Tangannya bahkan sudah menarik kerah belakang Wei Wuxian. "Hentikan, itu punyaku! Kau, ambilah sendiri, dasar pemalas,"

"Ayolah Jiang Cheng, ini hanya semangkuk sup. Kau atau aku yang mengambilnya, rasanya akan tetap sama. Pergilah, ambil satu lagi!" ujar Wei Wuxian santai. Dia bahkan sudah mulai memakan beberapa suap. 

Jiang Cheng menghela nafas rendah. Tidak ada gunanya ia berdebat. Akhirnya, ia mengalah lalu pergi mengambil satu mangkuk lagi.

Saat kembali, Wei Wuxian sudah menghabiskan setengah supnya. "Bergeserlah sedikit,"

Kedua alis Wei Wuxian terangkat. "Duduk saja. Meja ini terlalu besar untuk dua orang, aku bahkan bisa tidur di atasnya. Kenapa kamu sangat repot?!"

"Kau sudah memiliki meja sendiri. Kenapa aku masih harus berbagi meja denganmu?! Kalau sudah selesai, cepat pergi!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya aku juga melakukan ini pada Jie jie. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengeluh seperti dirimu," Wei Wuxian menusuk pipi Jiang Cheng menggunakan ujung sendoknya, yang tentu saja segera ditepis.

Jiang Cheng mendelik. "Hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu dan habiskan makananmu!"

"Kau ini semakin mirip dengan Nyonya Yu. Kenapa kalian sangat suka memarahiku," Wei Wuxian mendumal.

Setelahnya mereka diam. Menghabiskan sisa dari mangkuk mereka dengan tenang. Aula makan dipenuhin dentingan keramik yang mengalun bagai musik kecil, sementara orang - orang memenuhi perut lapar mereka.

Setelah beberapa mangkuk di isi dua kali. Masing - masing memutuskan kembali ke kamar mereka. Sebagian ingin segera beristirahat untuk hari esok dan beberapa lainnya mungkin akan bermain sebentar sebelum menyusul.

"Kau tidak kembali?" Jiang Cheng bisa melihat Wei Wuxian menjatuhkan dahinya di atas meja sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Sejak tadi kau terus saja seperti ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Ya. Dan itu karena mereka," kedua alis Jiang Cheng bertaut. "Mereka?" ia mengulang.

Wei Wuxian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lesu pada Jiang Cheng. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke pavilliun. Nyonya Yu pasti sudah menungguku disana. Para Shidi bahkan tidak menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak terlibat ke dalam hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan,"

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu menjelaskannya pada A Niang. Dimana kehebatan mulutmu, yang selalu mempunyai lebih dari seribu kata untuk membantah A Niang?" 

Mata Wei Wuxian memelototi Jiang Cheng sebelum mencubit kecil ke arah pinggang. Jiang Cheng tersentak kemudian terkekeh.

Jiang Fengmian baru saja berdiri saat ia melihat keakraban dari kedua Putra yang tidak sedarah. Tatapan matanya selembut kelopak bunga yang jatuh. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. 

Tidak ada hal yang salah, ketika ia memutuskan untuk merawat Wei Wuxian sebagai teman untuk putranya. Meski istrinya menentang keras apa yang ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya, semua niat baik akan selalu tersampaikan.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai makan? Kembalilah untuk beristirahat. Karena, besok pagi-"

"Wei Ying, kemari kau anak nakal!!"

Wei Wuxian terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Nyonya Yu dari depan Aula. Dia berdiri secara spontan. Namun, karena tidak memperhatikan sekeliling, lututnya terantuk badan meja dengan keras.

"Ouch! Aw, aw, sakit!"

"A Xian, kau tidak apa - apa?" 

"Ugh! Tidak terlalu, paman," Wei Wuxian meringis.

"Coba aku lihat. Apakah itu berdarah?" Jiang Fengmian menunduk. Berniat untuk melihat luka pada lutut Anak angkatnya. Tetapi Wei Wuxian sudah lebih dulu bangkit. "Tidak perlu, paman. Aku akan mengobatinya nanti. Sekarang ini, lebih baik kalau aku menyelamatkan nyawaku lebih dulu,"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Wei Wuxian bergegas pergi sambil menarik paksa Jiang Cheng bersamanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Jiang Cheng tercekik di belakangnya. Dengan segera mereka meninggalkan Jiang Fengmian dalam kebingungan. 

Tak berapa lama, Nyonya Yu datang bersama Zidian yang menyala terang di kedua tangannya. 

Namun, ketika Jiang Fengmian menatap sambil memberikan senyum ramah miliknya. Nyonya Yu sudah tidak melihat sosok yang dia cari. Karena Wei Wuxian telah kabur dari pintu lain Aula.

.....

Serangkaian acara untuk menyambut festival Qi Xi telah dilakukan. Hari pun telah beranjak petang. Para gadis sudah selesai berdoa dan memperlihatkan beberapa keahlian mereka dalam mengukir melon dan menyulam bunga.

Sembari menunggu bulan bersinar seperempat kepala. Saat ini, para gadis sedang menulis rangkaian puisi di atas seutas pita kertas panjang berwarna - warni. Yang nantinya akan mereka ikat dengan hiasan cantik kemudian menggantungnya menggunakan bambu di depan halaman rumah. Sebagai bentuk permohonan para gadis.

Suara tawa renyah manis memenuhi lorong koridor kediaman Yunmeng Jiang. Jari - jari lentik yang terawat cantik saling berlomba menggoreskan pena.

Jiang Yanli hampir menyelesaikan rangkaian permohonan miliknya dan sedang mencoba untuk mengikatnya pada bambu. Tanpa sengaja, manik ungu cerah miliknya mendapati dua siluet tengah berlari dari ujung lorong.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Jiang Yanli merasa familiar. "A Xian?" mencoba memastikan.

"A Xian!!" panggilnya kemudian setelah menyadari bahwa di depan sana adalah Wei Wuxian yang berlari bersama dengan Jiang Cheng.

Dari kejauhan, Wei Wuxian membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

"Kenapa kalian berlari - lari begitu? Apa kalian sudah makan malam?" Jiang Yanli sudah menghampiri kedua adiknya yang baru saja berhenti berlari.

Sesaat setelah berhenti, Jiang Cheng segera memukul kepala Wei Wuxian yang diiringi seruan kesal. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku, hah?! Leherku tercekik dan kau bertanya kenapa!? Masih lebih baik aku hanya memukul kepalamu bukan mematahkan tulang lehermu!" Jiang Yanli beranjak ke depan Wei Wuxian saat melihat adiknya marah. 

Dengan manja, Wei Wuxian berlindung di belakang kakak perempuannya. "Kalau aku tidak membawamu pergi, maka Nyonya Yu juga akan mengulitimu. Berterima kasihlah pada kemurahan hatiku." 

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" bantah Jiang Cheng.

"Ya. Tapi kau bersamaku. Itu artinya kau juga harus menanggung kesalahanku,"

"Kemarilah, agar aku bisa merobek mulutmu!" Jiang Cheng mendelik sebal. Dengan gemas ia menggertak seolah akan memukul Wei Wuxian sekali lagi. 

"Aiya, jangan marah. Apa kau tidak malu berteriak seperti itu di depan para gadis? Jika kau tidak mengubah temperamenmu yang seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan seorang istri," Wei Wuxian menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jiang Cheng yang dahinya sudah penuh dengan kedutan.

Sambil menutupi bibir kecilnya, Jiang Yanli tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Disini sedang banyak tamu, jangan bertengkar lagi."

Wei Wuxian mengangguk, jarinya menunjuk - nujuk ke arah Jiang Cheng seolah ucapan Jiang Yanli hanya ditujukan pada shidinya. Dari manik ungunya, wajah Wei Wuxian terlihat sangat menyebalkan. 

Tak lama, sebuah suara dari salah satu kumpulan para gadis menginterupsi. "Nona muda Jiang, sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya."

"Oh, baiklah," Jiang Yanli berbalik, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Sekarang tiba waktunya untuk mengambil bedak yang sebelumnya telah di persembahkan pada Dewi Zhinu di altar kuil. Setelahnya, sebagian bedak akan ditaburkan di atas atap - atap rumah dan sisanya dibagikan kepada sesama gadis lainnya untuk kemudian mereka gunakan sebagai alat rias.

Mereka percaya, bahwa bedak wajah yang dipersembahkan akan mendapatkan berkah dari Dewi Zhinu dan siapapun yang memakainya akan diberkati kecantikan yang setara dengan Dewi Zhinu.

Wei Wuxian yang mempunyai rasa keingintahuan besar, segera mengikuti rombongan para gadis yang saling membagikan bedak mereka. "Kalian sudah memiliki bedak masing - masing, kenapa kalian harus membaginya lagi?"

"Semacam tradisi?" jawab salah seorang gadis berbaju merah terang. Bibir Wei Wuxian terbuka, menjawab dalam diam.

"A Xian, apa kau bisa membantu merapikan kotak bedak? Kakak akan memasang hiasan pita ini di depan halaman," dengan cepat Wei Wuxian menghampiri Kakaknya.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Jiang Cheng saja. Pasti akan bisa terpasang dengan cepat," Wei Wuxian bisa melihat Jiang Yanli menggeleng pelan. 

Kedua tangan Wei Wuxian meraih kotak bedak milik Jiang Yanli. Kotak itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang di ukir dengan gambar bunga. Terdapat pengait di kedua sisinya. Ketika membukanya, Wei Wuxian bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya terpantul pada kaca kecil yang terselip pada penutup kotak. 

Melihat sebentar, Wei Wuxian tidak tahan untuk mencoba. Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk, ia mengambil sebagian kecil dari serbuk putih. Kemudian meratakan pada kulit dibawah matanya. Ia bisa merasakan halusnya serbuk bedak dengan rasa dingin yang sangat nyaman. 

Sekali lagi jari kecil itu mengambil serbuk bedak untuk sisi satunya. Meratakannya sedikit lalu tersenyum puas. Ia bisa melihat dari pantulan cermin, lingkaran hitam pada kedua matanya tersamarkan. "Woah, ini sangat bagus." decaknya kagum.

Dari kejauhan Jiang Cheng hanya bisa mendengus sambil bergumam. "Dasar bodoh!"

Setelah merasa puas, Wei Wuxian menutup kembali kotak bedak milik kakaknya. Ia berniat akan mengembalikannya. Namun, ketika ia berbalik Wei Wuxian terkejut. Para gadis tiba - tiba saja sudah mengelilinginya. Mata mereka berbinar aneh 

"A-ada apa?" entah kenapa Wei Wuxian merasa gugup.

Gadis yang rambutnya digerai bebas berkata. "Tuan muda Wei, Apa kau suka memakai bedak?" Wei Wuxian menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak!" ia cepat - cepat menjawab.

"Begitu. Tapi, apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya? Kami akan membantumu."

"Ya, ya. Kami disini sangat penasaran apakah berkah Dewi Zhinu juga bisa jatuh pada laki - laki. Biarkan kami meriasmu sedikit," ucap gadis lain menambahi.

Wei Wuxian tertawa canggung. "Se-sepertinya tidak perlu," rambut hitamnya berkibar ketika ia menoleh ke arah Jiang Cheng. "Saat ini, Jiang Cheng sedang menungguku. Aku harus segera pergi," katanya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Entah sejak kapan, para gadis sudah menahan bagian jubahnya.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi, Tuan muda." gadis lain memaksa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng, kemarilah! Jiang Cheng!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Jiang Cheng menghampiri Wei Wuxian. Lalu dengan acuh dia menjawab. "Apa?" 

"Nah, nah. Kalian bisa meriasnya. Dia saja, dia saja!" dahi jiang cheng berkedut mendengar ucapan kurang ajar Wei Wuxian. 

Tentu saja, Jiang Cheng tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Terlebih lagi jika mereka ingin menghias wajahnya. Lebih baik ia pergi sebelum mereka sempat membubuhkan bedak putih ke wajahnya.

Jiang Cheng dengan lincah menyelinap dari gerombolan para gadis. Ia menjauh, sejauh yang ia bisa, kemudian berbalik pergi. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Jiang Cheng meninggalkan Wei Wuxian yang meraung memanggil namanya meminta pertolongan.

"Rasakan itu!" gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan para gadis. Meskipun dirinya mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa, jika para gadis berkumpul seperti ini, tentu saja itu akan sangat sulit untuk melarikan diri. Terlebih, menyakiti seorang gadis adalah perbuatan dosa.

Bahkan, ketika melihat Jiang Yanli yang kembali setelah mengikat hiasan miliknya. Wei Wuxian hanya bisa menangis tanpa air mata ketika Kakaknya itu hanya berdiri sambil tertawa senang, tanpa berniat menolongnya.

'Jie jie!!!'

.....

 

Dengan lesu, Wei Wuxian menyelinap pergi ke pavilliun timur. Kakinya berjalan mengendap - endap menyusuri lorong dari balik pilar besar. Ia berhenti di depan kamar yang dicarinya. 

Bibirnya menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu dengan susah payah. "Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng. Buka pintunya." panggilnya pelan.

Sambil mengetuk sekali lagi, Wei Wuxian menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Takut jika tiba - tiba saja Nyonya Yu datang dan menemukan dirinya. 

"Jiang Cheng, buka pintunya!" Wei Wuxian mengeraskan suara bisikannya. "Sepertinya dia sudah tidur?" 

Meski merasa putus asa, Wei Wuxian masih enggan untuk pergi dan berharap Jiang Cheng akan membuka pintunya. Jadi, dia mengetuk pintu terus - menerus. Ia menyandarkan dahinya lemas. "Jiang Cheng."

Beberapa saat berdiri, Wei Wuxian tiba - tiba saja mendengar suara langkah kaki dari persimpangan lorong. Tubuhnya membeku saat menoleh.

"Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng! Buka pintunya!!!" tanpa melihat, Wei Wuxian terus mengetuk pintu. Ia tidak berniat berhenti sampai telinganya mendengar erangan protes dari dalam kamar.

"Berhentilah mengangguku, ini sudah-" tanpa sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Wei Wuxian sudah menubruk Jiang Cheng dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan terburu - buru ia segera menutup pintu.

Jiang Cheng melihat punggung Wei Wuxian yang saat ini tengah menempelkan kepalanya pada daun pintu. "Kau pasti telah melakukan hal konyol lagi?" tebak Jiang Cheng.

"Tidak. Ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau pasti tau, Nyonya Yu tidak akan melepaskanku dengan mudah sebelum dia bisa menghukumku. Sekarang ini, aku bisa menebak dia tengah mencariku," Wei Wuxian menghela nafas panjang saat berbalik menghadap Jiang Cheng. "Jadi, malam ini biarkan aku tidur disini."

Bibir tipis Jiang Cheng hampir tidak bisa terbuka melihat penampilan Wei Wuxian di depannya. 

'Gadis - gadis itu sangat mengerikan,' batinnya.

"Ada apa?" kepalanya sedikit miring ketika bertanya. "Jiang Cheng?!"

Menyadarkan dirinya, Jiang Cheng terbatuk dua kali. "Tidak ada. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Kau terlihat agak... Berbeda."

Mata Wei Wuxian berkaca - kaca dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Jiang Cheng, dengarkan aku! Kau pasti tidak tau'kan, kalau ternyata semua gadis - gadis itu sangat ganas. Lihatlah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku! Mereka mengikat kedua tanganku kemudian meriasku habis - habisan. Jie jie bahkan membantu mereka menghias rambutku!" 

Meski sudah terbiasa, Jiang Cheng masih tidak bisa berkata - kata. Bagaimana bisa Wei Wuxian berbicara dalam satu hembusan nafas. 

Merasa diacuhkan. Wei Wuxian memukul dada Jiang Cheng menggunakan kedua tangannya yang terikat pita warna - warni. "Kenapa kau diam saja!? Apa kau mendengarkanku, Tuan muda Jiang?!"

"O-oh, mm. Ya." kedua mata Wei Wuxian memicing tajam mendengarnya.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah, sekarang tolong lepaskan pita di tanganku. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mengikat, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskannya meski sudah menggunakan qi,"

Sementara Wei Wuxian terus mengomel sambil mencoba memutus pita yang mengikatnya. Kedua mata Jiang Cheng tidak bisa berkedip menatap sosok di depannya. Maniknya bergerak menyusuri sesuatu yang baru pada diri Wei Wuxian.

"Ayolah Jiang Cheng, jangan diam saja! Bantu aku-" protesan Wei Wuxian berhenti saat dirinya merasakan kedua tangan Jiang Cheng memerangkap tubuhnya. "Ke-kenapa?" Wei Wuxian bertanya dengan gugup.

"Entahlah. Kau... Terlihat seperti orang lain," tatapan Jiang Cheng membuat Wei Wuxian gugup.

"Ya ya, mereka juga bilang begitu. Lalu, memangnya aku peduli? Mereka hanya menjadikanku lelucon," kedua tangan Wei Wuxian menahan dada Jiang Cheng yang entah kenapa semakin dekat. 

"Tidak. Kau... Cantik..." 

Bukan hanya Wei Wuxian. Tetapi, Jiang Cheng juga terkejut pada ucapannya sendiri. Seolah kata - kata yang ia keluarkan itu bukan miliknya.

Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa penampilan Wei Wuxian benar - benar sangat menawan. Kulit putih dengan bedak halus disapu tipis. Rambut kuncir kuda yang biasanya terikat, dibuat tergerai bebas dengan kepangan rajut pada sebelah sisinya. Jiang Cheng bisa menduga bahwa itu adalah karya kakaknya. Dan... Bibir kecil Wei Wuxian yang tidak berhenti berbicara, karena ikatan pada kedua tangannya dihiasi pewarna merah lembut senada dengan pita pada kepang rambutnya.

Kecuali jubah hitam Wei Wuxian yang sudah tidak karuan. Bisa Jiang Cheng tebak, itu akibat para gadis yang berusaha keras menahannya.

Bahkan, Jiang Cheng tidak sadar ketika jemarinya menarik kepangan cantik yang terselip di antara rambut hitam. 

"Mmh!" Wei Wuxian menahan nafasnya ketika jari Jiang Cheng tidak sengaja menyentuh telinganya. "He-hei, Jiang Cheng. Berhentilah bercanda!" ia tertawa dengan dipaksakan.

"Kau terlihat cantik," Jiang Cheng mengusap ibu jari di atas salah satu pipi Wei Wuxian. Pipi itu mencetak rona merah. Jiang Cheng tidak tau apakah itu berasal dari perona pipi yang diberikan para gadis.

"Apa kau benar - benar Wei Wuxian?"

"Hei-" 

Wei Wuxian bahkan belum selesai mengeluarkan protesnya, Jiang Cheng sudah menarik kepalanya mendekat kemudian membungkam bibir merah di depannya. Bau harum dari bedak yang menempel tercium lembut oleh Jiang Cheng. 

Memperdalam ciumannya. Jiang Cheng bisa merasakan manis buah persik yang berasal dari bibir Wei Wuxian. 

"Mmnn," 

Jari Jiang Cheng memainkan kepang rambut di belakang telinga Wei Wuxian. Sambil terus mengecup bibir kecil di depannya, tangan Jiang Cheng yang lain menahan pinggang ramping Wuxian. Menahannya agar tidak menjauh.

"Jiang Cheng, le-lepass," 

Semakin berusaha, semakin Jiang Cheng menekan bibir Wei Wuxian ke dalam ciuman. Melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga hangat untuk memancing erangan yang menyeruak liar.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian hampir tertutup. Pandangannya kabur. Tapi, ia masih bisa melihat mata Jiang Cheng yang menatapnya tanpa ragu. Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya menyerah, saat jemari panjang Jiang Cheng memanjakan tubuhnya. Dengan erangan parau yang teredam dalam kecupan hangat. Wei Wuxian hanya bisa bertahan oleh sentuhan Jiang Cheng sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang terikat. 

Jiang Cheng melepaskan pagutannya. Meninggalkan jejak saliva yang tertinggal seperti benang perak. Sambil mendekat, ia mengusap bibir kecil yang sedang terengah - engah.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat," ujar Wei Wuxian dalam hembusan nafasnya yang berat. 

"Kau tidak tau?" akibat jarak yang dekat, hidung mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan saat Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu di depan cermin sebelum datang kemari."

"Beritahu aku. Apakah aku terlihat buruk?" Jiang Cheng tidak menjawab. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh Wei Wuxian. 

Dengan satu tarikan kasar, Jiang Cheng sudah menggendong tubuh Wei Wuxian. Dengan mudah, dia membawanya ke arah ranjang sambil meremas - remas kedua pantat dalam gendongannya. 

"Ouchh!" Wei Wuxian meringis ketika merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya. Dengan kasar, Jiang Cheng membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Tunggu dulu. Kau mau apa?!" tatapnya panik. 

"Entahlah. Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu,"

Wei Wuxian menggeleng keras. Ia segera berbalik kemudian merangkak dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat untuk menghindar.

Tapi, tentu Jiang Cheng tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tanpa bersikap lembut, ia menarik pinggul Wei Wuxian kemudian menahannya ke atas ranjang. 

Tanpa persiapan, Jiang Cheng menelusupkan jarinya ke bawah lubang milik Wei Wuxian. Menembusnya secara perlahan dari balik celana. Menambahkan jari - jarinya satu persatu untuk melebarkan lubang yang terasa hangat menjepit jarinya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin tau, apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan sesuatu yang ketat di bawah sini?"

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tapi tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya. Ia bisa merasakan miliknya terus berkedut.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi, Jiang Cheng menarik celana milik Wei Wuxian. Memperlihatkan jarinya yang terus bergerak di dalam lubang kecil. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya. "Menakjubkan." gumamnya.

Sambil menahan suaranya, Wei Wuxian berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang tiba - tiba memerah mendengar ucapan Jiang Cheng. 

Melihat Wei Wuxian tidak lagi melawan. Jiang Cheng mulai mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah keras. Menggeseknya naik turun di area lubang.

"Khu!" dari bawahnya Jiang Cheng bisa mendengar suara tertahan. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya karena telah berhasil menggoda Wei Wuxian.

Setelahnya, tanpa peringatan Jiang Cheng mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang sedikit demi sedikit hingga tenggelam sepenuhnya. Wei Wuxian terlonjak sebentar sebelum menekan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke atas ranjang. 

Sambil berusaha bernafas dengan normal, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan milik Jiang Cheng di dalam lubangnya. Mencoba melirik di antara tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat jari - jari Jiang Cheng mencengkeram pantatnya sambil berusaha menahan diri. Wei Wuxian bisa melihat wajah Jiang Cheng yang menatapnya liar.

"Nnhh, Jiang Cheng," dengan satu rintihan menggoda dari bibir Wei Wuxian. Pengendalian Jiang Cheng tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menghantam lubang kecil Wei Wuxian.

"Ah ahnn, uhhn, Jiang Cheng."

Wei Wuxian tidak lagi bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menghentikan Jiang Cheng. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa membedakan rasa sakit dan nikmat ketika Jiang Cheng terus menggumulinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Mmhh, Jiang Cheng! Berbaik hatilah padaku! nnnhh! Jangan terlalu ka-kasar..." rintihan Wei Wuxian tenggelam dalam erangan.

Pinggul Jiang Cheng bergerak seirama dengan desahan di bawahnya. Jari - jari panjang yang ramping, bergerak bebas menggerayangi punggung Wei Wuxian. Bahkan ketika Jiang Cheng mulai menubruknya tanpa henti. Tidak ada yang bisa Wei Wuxian lakukan selain menggeliat di atas ranjang. 

Bersama dengan desahan yang keluar, Wei Wuxian tidak henti memanggil - manggil nama Jiang Cheng.

Seperti Niulang dan Zhinu yang hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam satu tahun. Di dalam kamar saat bulan bersinar seperempat, Jiang Cheng dan Wei Wuxian menghabiskan malam mereka bersama seolah tiada hari esok untuk mereka bersama lagi.

Melewati malam festival Qi Xi bersama orang yang terkasih adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan. Jika saja sekarang ini para gadis melihatnya. Mereka akan tahu. Bahwa, berkah dari Dewi Zhinu bukan hanya bisa didapatkan oleh para gadis. 

Tetapi juga Wei Wuxian.

Bahkan, membuat seorang yang tidak jujur seperti Jiang Cheng bisa mengatakan kalau hari ini dirinya terlihat cantik.

.....

Sementara itu, di ujung lorong dekat persimpangan.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah dingin, sedang berdiri sambil memeluk rangkaian permohonan yang sudah dia hias dengan cantik. Jari kecilnya meremas kaku.

Mata keemasannya memicing, menatap pintu kamar besar yang tertutup. Bibirnya bergetar lembut.

"Wei Ying."

Dengan perasaan yang tak terungkap. Gadis itu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan gurat luka yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : 
> 
>  
> 
> Qi Xi adalah salah satu perayaan yang berkaitan dengan musim di Cina, Jepang dan Korea. Berasal dari Tiongkok yang akhirnya berkembang di negara lain.
> 
> Festival Qi Xi dikenal juga sebagai hari Valentine Cina. Untuk memperingati kisah romantis antara pria penggembala Niu Lang dan Zhi Nu si gadis penenun yang menurut cerita hanya dapat bertemu sekali dalam setahun.
> 
> Festival ini jatuh setiap tanggal 7 bulan 7 penanggalan Imlek. 
> 
> Konon katanya, pada malam itu kawanan burung gagak akan berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah jembatan agar keduanya bisa saling bertemu. Karena itulah, malam Qi Xi adalah malam paling romantis di Cina.
> 
> Di Jepang, festival Qi Xi dikenal dengan sebutan Tanabata.

**Author's Note:**

> Note :
> 
> -Tidak memiliki wajah : Maksudnya disini adalah Wuxian sangat malu sampai tidak bisa menatap wajah Jiang Cheng.  
> -Tebal Muka : Tidak tahu malu  
> -Vermilion : Sindur/tanda merah
> 
> Aku lagi iseng-iseng nyari info tentang Festival yang ada di Tiongkok, terus nemu beberapa yang menarik. Salah satunya Qing Ming Jie atau Festival Ceng Beng. Acara ini adalah semacam acara peringatan untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggal, biasanya mereka akan membersihkan makam sambil membawa beberapa makanan sebagai persembahan seperti buah-buahan, makanan kesukaan, kue, arak dan juga karangan bunga. 
> 
> Festival ini dilakukan untuk memberikan pernghormatan (sembahyang) kepada arwah leluhur yang dipercaya selalu datang setiap diadakannya acara.
> 
> Karna kebetulan temanya menarik, aku jadi kepikiran buat ambil tema ini jadi FF ChengXian,,, maafkan aku kalau ada yang ga suka mereka tapi menurutku hubungan mereka juga gak kalah menarik hehe...
> 
>  
> 
> Terima kasih ya udah mau mampir.  
> Sampai jumpa lagi (´・ω・)っ♥


End file.
